


When You're Mad

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Reader is adamant about going out for a party, but Erik is not having it. Based off the song 'When You're Mad' by Ne-Yo.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning over the sink, you finish applying your favorite matte black lipstick over your lips and give them a soft pop, sealing it in. You take a step back and observe your overall beat in the mirror, sticking your tongue out and making a short haaa noise while you give yourself two snaps.

"Yaass bitch!!! What is YO name? Can I get YO number?!" you hype yourself up, fluffing your fro and striking a few poses.

You glance at the clock by the vanity mirror. 9:35. Erik shouldn't be back for at least another 20 minutes, seeing as you asked him to stop by the grocery store on his way back from the gym. Your girls would be here any moment to pick you up for the lingerie party y'all were headed to, and you really didn't feel like arguing with Erik about what you were wearing.

You looked damned good, and couldn't nobody tell you shit tonight. The body suit you were wearing made your titties and wide hips look amazing, and you couldn't resist pairing it with your favorite thigh high fishnets . You'd decided against the accompanying garter belt and tossed it aside, instead choosing to clip your stockings to the band of your thong instead. You start to swing your hips to the beat of the current song as you feel the shots you took start to hit you, your excitement growing.

"She ain't fat BRUH! She jus a lil thihh" you sing, popping your back. You move out of the bathroom and across the room towards your bed, still two stepping, grabbing your heels from the floor on the way. You plop down on the bed and slip your shoes on, still singing.

"Anything the slim hoes can do, she can do it betta!" You give a few spritz of your favorite perfume on your pulse points, and carefully rub a little pheromone oil behind your ears and on your wrists. Aligning your stockings correctly, you pop back up and walk over to your full length mirror, giving yourself one final look. You pull out the pick nestled in the back of your hair and give it a few fluffs, patting here and there to get the shape just right. You were in your own little world while you shook your hips and checked yourself out in the mirror, giving silent thanks to Auntie Riri for the gorgeous Trophy Wife highlighter that was currently blessing your tear ducts.

"And where the fuck you think you going?" A bag hits the floor and you freeze, your eyes widening as your heart rate starts to increase.

"Uhh.." You rack your brain for an answer, but suddenly you can't think of shit to say.

"Y/N," there's a warning in his tone, and you look over to see him leaned against the bedroom door. Your eyes flick down to the gym bag he dropped with his keys and phone on top.

"Did you go to the store like I asked?" you ask, pathetically trying to stall him while you thought of an excuse.

"Lil girl," he crosses his arms. "I'm not gone ask you again." He eyes are intense as he stares you down, and your pussy clenches, causing you to stifle a moan. He was always so fucking sexy when he looked pissed, but you didn't have time to play with him right now. You had a party you were dying to go to and your friends would be texting you any minute. An idea popped into your head.

"Baby!" you whine, stomping your foot for emphasis as you stealthily slip into the innocent minx role you save for getting your ass out of things. "You ruined the surprise!"

He raises an eyebrow, questioning you.

"I was trying to surprise you," you pout, and start a slow catwalk across the room to him. You run your nails up your big thighs, and hook a finger behind each garter strap, snapping them against your skin. "You weren't supposed to be home this early." You're standing in front of him now, and you look up at him, batting your lashes as you softly bite your lip.

"Whats wit all the makeup, then?" he says, tilting his head as he studies your face. You can tell he's starting to lose his resolve, because as he looks over your makeup his eyes drift down to your cleavage. Got em!

"What? I can't look good for my man?" you say, your hands caressing over his still crossed arms before you grab one of his hands. You tug at it, turning and walking toward the bed, and he follows you.

Pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed, you throw your legs over him and straddle him, bringing his hands up to your waist.

You start giving him gentle kisses along his neck, trying carefully not to smudge your lipstick. You make sure to rub his nose into the crook of your neck, hoping the pheromone oil you put on kicks in quickly. You needed him as distracted as he could get if your plan was going to work.

You take the nail of your middle finger and press it into the base of his skull, dragging it slowly down his neck. It was soft enough not to hurt him, but firm enough to send a shiver up his spine. 

"How does that feel, baby?" you whisper in his ear, and he hisses in response, bucking his hips up into you and moving his hands to squeeze your ass. You can feel that he's pretty hard already, and you take the chance to grind into him slowly, using the force of all your weight on him while your eyes flutter close. Its hard not to get lost in the moment, but you reluctantly drag your mind back to the task at hand, groaning in frustration.

Both of your breaths get deeper, and you open your eyes, searching around the bed for the garter belt you'd tossed on it earlier. Erik wraps one arm back around your waist, holding you tight, his other hand smacking your ass hard two times. You moan loudly.

"So you not goin nowhere?" he asks you, biting at your breasts before burying his face in them, breath harsh against your skin.

"No baby, I told you already." you breathe. You spot the garter belt near the headboard, and take note of how far it is from you. If you can just get him to move a little up the bed...

"Mmm," Erik responds, looking up at you while he kisses your chest. You hold his face while his hand moves from your waist and up your back, snaking its way into your hair.

"Then why the fuck," he growls, fisting your hair and yanking back, "are ya friends texting you, tellin you they outside?" He pulls your phone out from behind him, showing you the screen of missed phone calls and texts.

You gasp, both at the pain shooting through your scalp and the fact that you'd been found out. Your hands fly back to your hair to try and ease some of the pain, and he takes the opportunity to shift your positions, slamming you onto the bed while he hovers over you.

He glares into your face as he wraps a hand around your throat, the other still tight in your hair.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy!" You immediately apologize, tears already forming in the corners of your eyes while you squirm under him. You're heart was absolutely pounding right now, a mixture of fear and lust running through your body like sparks. You were always huge brat, but you'd never managed to get Erik this angry at you before. You almost didn't know how to feel, but with the way your panties were flooding with wetness, you guessed that you were into it. Really into it.

"Oh you bout to be." he chuckles at you, dark promise in his eyes. He lets you go, getting up from the bed, and you take in a deep breath trying to calm your heart down.

"Don't fucking move." he tells you, giving you a hard look, and you whimper, stiffening as you watch him walk to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The music from the speakers is still going, so you can't hear what he's doing inside. Not knowing what to do, you look around the room, swiveling your neck so as not to move your body. With the look Erik gave you before he left, something told you that he was not in the mood for any more of your games tonight. Your eyes landed on your phone on the bed, then flicked to your keys that were on the bedside table, and a wicked thought ran through your mind. He may not have been in the mood for any more of your games. But you were.

Looking at the bathroom door, you move achingly slow as you slip off your heels, pausing when you hear the sound of rummaging. When it stops, you wait a beat, holding your breath so that you can hear every little detail. After a few more seconds, you decide its now or never, and in one quick motion scoop up your phone and keys in one hand before grabbing your shoes in the other, running out of the room.

You hear the bathroom door open as soon as you reach the front door, and you fling it open, not even bothering to close it behind you as you run down the stairs and out to the street to your friends car, a devilish grin on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

You hop in the car, breathless, as you dump your ass in the backseat, quickly closing the door behind you. You look out the window to see if he'd followed you, but you don't see him. That was...odd.

"Damn bitch! He got your ass running like that?" your friend Jasmine says, and you ignore her question, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Bitch go!!" you yell at her, not wanting to give him any chances, and she does, your head hitting the seat as you fall back. You close your eyes as you blow out a big breath, starting to giggle.

"Aw hell. What did you do hoe?" your other friend, Kaitlin, turns around from the passenger seat and looks at you. Both of them knew it would be a miracle for you to find a way to convince1 Erik to let you go out tonight. They also knew you and Erik had a sub/dom relationship, and you were always being disobedient.

"Oh my god. He's gonna fucking kill me." You bring your hand up to cover your mouth while you think about what you just did. You were giggling uncontrollably now. Adrenaline was coursing through your body, almost making you feel like you were high. You couldn't believe you just ran out like that, blatantly disregarding Erik. He was going to be absolutely furious with you, and you could say goodbye right now to any hope of being able to walk in the next few days once you got back home.

You check your phone, expecting to see a bunch of angry texts and missed calls from Erik, but you just see the ones from your friends. You type in your passcode and open your messages, but there's nothing from him. Not even the little three dots as if he was getting ready to curse your ass out.

Your heart skipped a beat. It was one thing for him not to chase you out the house. If Erik really wanted to find you, he could, no matter where you were. But his silence? That unnerved you. The fact that he hadn't even dialed you once by the time you made it to the club sent fear running straight through you. You fucked up. Big time.

~~~~~~

The entire time you were at the club, you were paranoid as shit. You were looking over your shoulder, jumping at any noise behind you, checking the corners before you entered a room. You fully expected for Erik to show up to the club, but after the first half hour without seeing him, you figured he'd stayed home. Your friends asked why you didn't just Uber back and accept your punishment if you were so nervous, but you didn't want to. You almost hated to admit it, but the thrill of it all excited you. You felt a little bad that you'd made Erik angry, but you knew that he loved disciplining you as much as you loved being disciplined. You didn't know it yet, but tonight, he was going to show you just how much he loved it.

Your friends dropped you off in front of your apartment complex after the party, bidding you and your functioning pussy farewell. Your legs were heavy as you walked up the flight of stairs to your floor, and you shuffled on over to your front door. You reached out for your doorknob, but then pulled away. You felt like you needed to get yourself in the right mindset before you walked into whatever was waiting for you inside. Your phone buzzed in your hand.

Bring your ass in here.

Your pussy clenched. Even through text, Erik's demanding voice had an immediate affect on you. You looked between the door and your phone one more time.

Now.

You took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into your pad. It was dark, which sent a shiver up your spine. You thought you would spot Erik waiting for you right away, but you didn't. He was clearly trying to keep you on edge.

"Baby?" You call out, lingering in the doorway. You take a step forward.

"I brought street tacos..." you said, holding up the takeout container in your hand. You knew those damn tacos weren't going to do shit to save you, but at least you both would have food after you woke up from your sex coma tomorrow.

You closed the door and walked into your kitchen, heels clicking harshly against the tiles as you opened your fridge to put the container away. You bend down to place it on the shelf, and close the door, standing back up, and immediately feel a hand in your hair pulling your head back, causing you to yelp.

"So I guess you think you grown now, huh?" Erik questioned you, his tone was deep as he spoke directly into your ear. Your mind reeled as a line of sensation rain straight down your neck to your lower back, causing you to involuntarily arch. You almost forgot that he'd asked you a question, and he yanked you back further.

"Answer me lil girl." You breathe heavy, whimpering a little before you speak.

"No."

"Nah," he grunts, "See, ion believe you."

Looking over you, his other hand scratches up your thigh and your stomach, before pulling down at your exposed cleavage. "You sure dressed like you grown."

You take in a shuddering breath as he lets the fabric snap back against your skin.

"You lied to me about where you was goin, like you grown."

He turns you around by your hair and roughly bends you over the counter, pushing you down by your head. You brace yourself against the counter as you feel his hips press hard against your ass.

"And you ran out this fuckin house," he pauses, smacking your thigh hard, "after I told you not to move," he does it again, "like you grown."

His words were getting to you, clouding your mind with lust, and you accidentally let out a little moan. You unintentionally buck your hips and grind back a little, searching for some sort of friction.

He laughs at you, releasing his grip on your hair.

"You think you slick, but I know you baby girl," he bends down, whispering in your ear. "You love this shit. You love making me mad."

You're faced away from him, but you hear a drawer open on the other side of you and the sound of him grabbing something out of it and placing it on the counter.

"But its all good. Cuz I love makin you pay for it."

He stands, kicking your legs open and slowly runs a hand up the back of your thigh, stopping when he gets to the underside of your ass. He hooks two fingers into your bodysuit over your pussy, and runs his knuckles up and down your slit. The thin thong you were wearing offered no protection against his rough knuckles. You were so wet already that his fingers glided over you, easily. You give short breathy moans, and his other hand splays out over your back, keeping you in place.

"Baby," you call out, needing him to do more. Instead he stops, and moves his fingers down to your clit, pinching it firmly.

"That aint my fucking name, and you know that."

You gasp and tense up at the feeling, both pain and pleasure fighting over your body.

"Daddy! I meant Daddy! Fuck, I'm sorry!" you beg him, and now you try and push your hips back to squirm away.

He hums in approval letting go of your clit, and the senses all rush back to your nub at once, feeling so good you swear you might cum just from that.

Your panting now, trying to even out your breathing and get some sense of control over your body.

He returns his fingers back to where they were hooked around your body suit, and pulls the fabric away from you.

"Move, and I will fuck you up." There's no room for interpretation in his words.

You freeze, sucking in a breath and holding it while you wait for him to make a move. You hear him pick up whatever he placed on the counter, and feel something cool and metal touching the crook of your ass. You fight hard against your urge to jerk away from the change in temperature.

Snip.

Your body suit instantly felt looser, and you realize he's cut it at the seat. You exhale, but immediately inhale again with a gasp. You can't believe he just cut your fucking body suit! You looked so good in it!

"This the last time you gon wear some shit like this out the house without my permission." He growls, dumping the scissors back in the drawer and closing it.

You didn't mean to do it. You really didn't. But it was like a switch had been flipped in your brain, and before you could control your mouth you sucked your teeth and gave out a loud, frustrated grunt.

He quickly grabbed you by the elbow and jerked you up to face him, grabbing your jaw hard.

"You got some shit you wanna say?!" He eyes you, nostrils flaring out in anger.

You knew you should've just apologized and begged him to forgive you, but once you started being a brat, it was almost like you couldn't stop. Not until you got what you wanted.

You smirked as you looked him up and down, biting your lip. You raised an eyebrow at him as you settled back on his eyes, goading him. "Nah, Daddy."

You only said two words, but your face said everything else.

Reaching between your legs, he grabs your panties and snaps them off of you, flipping you around. He gathers your hands and ties them together with the scraps of your thong, making sure the knot is tight but not cutting into your wrists. He pushes you down onto your knees, and your heels dig into your ass, making you take in a sharp breath. He moves to stand in front of you, looking down at your knelt form.

"I got somethin for that smartass mouth of yours," he promises, and undoes his belt, pushing his jeans and briefs down, revealing himself.

You take in the sight of his gorgeous dick, and immediately moan. You loved giving him head, it was one of your favorite things because the sounds of him grunting and moaning drove you insane every time. You hated that you weren't able to reach up and touch him, unable to be in control of his pleasure, and thats exactly why he tied you up.

"Open".

You do, and his hands sink into your hair again, tugging you forward onto his dick. Your eyes flutter close as he pushes and pulls you onto him, spit collecting on your tongue and leaking out onto him before stringing out and dripping onto the floor. You moan, and the vibrations ripple through him, causing him to throw is head back and moan with you.

"Thats right baby, take this shit! Fuuckk." He groans some more and his movements get rougher. He's basically holding your head in place while he face fucks you, and you push down your gag reflex when he hits the back of your throat and breathe hard through your nose. You squeeze your legs together for more friction as you feel yourself getting close, and you're now dripping down between your legs onto the back of your ankles.

He notices your movements and pulls out of your mouth quickly, causing you to cough.

"Did I fuckin say you could come?" He asks you, and you shake your head quickly.

He pulls his pants back up around his waist and tucks himself away, not bothering with the buckle. He bends down to grab you and hoists your body up onto his shoulder, holding onto your legs, and walks the both of you to the bedroom.

"I think its time you finally learned your lesson babygirl." he says, biting your ass hard before smacking you on each ass cheek. You shriek and jerk in response, and he wraps an arm around your waist to keep you from wriggling off his shoulder.

Passing the doorway he kicks the door closed with the heel of his foot before tossing you onto the bed, and your body bounces around uncontrollably. You never shut the door whenever you have sex, so the fact that it was closed now meant that he was probably going to have you screaming.

You squirmed around trying to find a comfortable position as you thought of what he had planned for you, and Erik walked around to the head of the bed to grab something. You were running out onto the sheets now, and when Erik walked back in front of you pulling his shirt over his head, you swear another wave of moisture came leaking out of you. Erik's chest was definitely one of your favorite parts of him, and you always felt yourself go into a trance watching his muscles flex and tense as he moved around.

He pulled your legs towards him, straightening you out on the bed, before reaching back to grab a pillow and placing it underneath your back, easing the pressure off your hands.

"I saw you lookin for this earlier," Erik begins, pulling your garter belt out of his back pocket, letting it dangle from his finger. "What were you plannin on doin with it? Huh?"

Your heart skips a beat as you look up at him from your defenseless position on the bed, and you realize you have no cards left to play. This was it. There was no way you could weasel your way out of this one, especially after you told him.

"I was... gonna tie you up..." you weakly say as you look at him cautiously, preparing yourself for whatever was to come.

"Oh word?", he chuckles darkly, leaning onto the bed, lifting your legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself in between you. "Well I think I got a better idea."

He sticks a thumb in your mouth and pulls your jaw down, shoving the lace into your mouth.

"I think I been way too easy on you lately," he leans back down over your lips, and you can feel his hot breath against your opening. "You forgot how to act." He gives a long lick against up your slit, sucking your clit into his mouth. You grind into him, whimpering, hands fisting in the sheets underneath you. "But I'm gon remind you."

He starts eating you out slowly, holding your hips against his mouth as he ends each tongue stroke with a flick to the hood of your clit. Your moans are muffled through the makeshift gag and you squeeze your thighs around his head.

He repositions his arms to hold your legs back, and now he speeds up, sucking and slurping up everything you have to offer. He moans into you and you cry out, tears threatening the corners of your eyes. You were so close already, so ready to fucking come. He could tell too, because you started taking in short, clipped gasps, a telltale sign that you were seconds away from breaking.

Erik abruptly pulls away, letting go of one of your legs and smacking your soaked pussy, hard, shocking your body and stopping you from finishing. You scream and buck your hips down into the bed as pain spreads out over your center, and the tears fall.

"You cum when I tell you to, got that shit?!" he snarls at you, and you violently shake your head yes, giving him a soft grunt.

Satisfied, he starts again, sucking you back into his mouth, this time adding two fingers into you, fucking you sweetly. He curves his fingers up and locates your g-spot, softly stroking it while he continues humming. Your breathing speeds up again and you try so hard to slow it down, to keep him from knowing that you're close again. You're jerking under his mouth now and he changes up, rapidly moving his face from side to side, working you hard. Your pussy squeezes down on his fingers a couple times, pulsing, and he pulls them out of you, smacking your clit this time.

You scream again, and start sobbing over your second ruined orgasm. You're begging him through the garter belt now, and he tuts, taking it out of your mouth.

"Please Daddy! I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise, I swear I fucking swear!" The words are just falling out now, and you're so keyed up you're not even sure of half of what you're saying.

"Whats wrong princess?" he mocks you, fake affection in his voice. He strokes your belly with his fingers, soothing you. His brows are raised as he looks over your quivering form. "You had enough?"

"Yes! Please let me come Daddy, I need to fucking come!"

He removes your legs from his shoulders and flips you over, untying your hands. He hooks his arm around your body and brings you up on your knees, leaning down into your ear.

"Well all you had to do was ask."

With that he slams into you, and thats all it takes. Your pussy clenches around him tightly, pulsing again.

"Thats it princess, come for me." he coos, and you orgasm races through you, spilling all over him. He fucks you through it, pounding into you ruthlessly, the nails of his hands digging into your shoulder and hip.

You throw your head back as you moan unrestrainedly, cursing and grabbing on to him for some sort of leverage as you ride it out. Your legs are shaking now, weak from the force of your orgasm, and your body starts to fall forwards onto the bed.

Erik lets you, helping you land gently, before entering back into you. His thrusts are long and deep, touching every part of you with each stroke. He reaches to the front of you and grabs your body suit, ripping it between his hands right down the middle. The sound of the tearing fabric sends a gush of wetness coming out of you, and Erik groans.

"Fuck ma you so wet, gonna make me come."

You're groaning into the mattress, trying to meet his thrusts. You feel something twisting in the bottom of your stomach and you gasp up at Erik.

"I'mna cum.. fuck... I can't.." He hears your unspoken words and reaches beneath you, stroking your clit.

"Its okay baby, c'mon I'm right there witchu." He sloppily pounds into you a few more times, before he releases into you, an almost animalistic grunt escaping his lips.

Feeling his cum fill you up drives you to your peak, and your entire body shakes for a few seconds before going limp.

He collapses on top of you, his heavy weight actually feeling good on your back. You both pant together as you come back down, satisfied and spent.

You start to drift off before Erik's voice brings you back.

"Babe."

"Hm?" you grunt in response.

"Where them fuckin tacos at?"


End file.
